New Directions
by EmilienneSalt
Summary: Mr. Benedict has done some thinking, and he's realized that Reynie, Sticky, Kate, and Constance cannot do the mission alone. They need help. And so he calls on some older recruits, Teenagers to help out with the mission.


Sixteen year old, Rachel Berry walked the familiar streets of Stonetown city. She woke up earlier than her usual wake up call. She had set her alarm at five thirty a.m. instead of waking up at her usual six o' clock wake up time. She was all set and prepped up for today's test she was going to take. She had studied the whole week days before after she had seen an add on the back of her Cow Head carton milk box.

"Are You A Gifted Teenager Looking Fr Special Opportunities?" Was what was stated in that add. Immediately Rachel had known that she was the person they were looking for. It took quite a lot of time to convince her parents so she could join the test taking, saying she had no chance against other teenagers. That she shouldn't be so confident by the fact that there would be other better teenagers than her…

But she knew better. Of course, her parents had absolutely no idea that she was headed of to Monk Building right now to take the test. In fact she had to make an excuse that she was going to hang out and by a couple of new outfits for this year's fall. But in truth, that was all just one lie. Rachel Berry, was a nerd. She didn't have any friends. She didn't talk to anyone at school, and would get a daily dose of a Slushie being thrown at her face by the cool kids.

But she wasn't your typical nerdy kind of kid. She didn't wear glasses and have extremely frizzy and kinky hair, or pimples that was plastered all over her face. Rachel had a fair complexion positively rosy white and pale. She was a brunette with nice straight long hair until her waste. And had the most expressive and beautiful brown eyes anyone had laid their eyes upon.

The only thing that actually make her seem so unlikable was because of her totally obnoxious, self-involved, and egocentric behavior. No one could understand her. No one liked her. She wasn't popular. She wasn't the most famous person in the world either. She was a nobody.

But Rachel wanted to prove the world wrong. She wanted to show the world that she was worth something. And if she took that test, and if most likely pass it, doors will sprung wide open for her.

She knew the rules. You only had to bring one number two pencil, one rubber eraser and that's it. It's the only thing that filled her snapback besides her really old out dated cellphone and mp3 player with a pair of Apple earphones incase she had to wait in a lobby or had to wait for a ridiculously long time.

Everywhere in the streets walls on white paper were written. THINGS MUST CHANGE NOW! With angry red painted by civilians. She shook her head and sighed. Things at the moment weren't going so well with the government. Everyone was blaming them for the wrong things but Rachel new better than to blame just all one mishap on one person. They, including herself had no one else to blame. But themselves.

She sighed and tried to get the thought out of her head. She couldn't have this right now. She stopped for a moment and took out her mp3 player and gave it a snug tight fit on the hole. She then plugged in her earphones on the left and right sides of her ears and soon her mind could only hear the upbeat intro of Barbara's Striesand, Don't Rain on my Parade. And soon her whole world illuminated with a happy and light feeling making everything seem musical. She didn't care if everyone was looking at her as she sang along to the tune. Besides. Life was a musical. Life was about expressing yourself no matter what people thought about you. And singing was one of the things she expressed herself into.

And as the song reached the climax she didn't realize that she had stopped right in front of the building. She looked at it and observed it. It certainly wasn't modernized unlike everything here in the city. It was a traditional building with a red brick wood with a lot of green and nature. Really not the kind of building she was expecting to see. She was expecting it to be a bit more… corporate like. But this just look so homey. Which made her feel a lot better. She took a deep breath and sighed. Taking out the earphones from her ears, rolling it back around her mp3 player and turned it off, stuffing it back inside her sackbag.

"You can do this, Rachel. Don't let anyone rain on your parade!" She told herself. She positioned herself with her chin up and shoulders slightly back standing tall and proud. She was ready and took her first few steps entering the building.


End file.
